


A Night Full of Stars

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunith meant well but Merlin had seen too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Full of Stars

When the night was vivid with stars, his mum would gather him up and take him out into the fields, far away from prying eyes. In the soft grass, she'd tell him fantastical stories, how the stars were bright reminders of his own gifts, how once there had been so much magic that it filled with world with light. But Merlin didn't understand, at least not then. Instead, he'd stare up into the night sky, and told her that they were winking at him.

At that, she laughed a moment, softly, sadly. Then, as always, she reminded him that the stars hid in the daylight and he'd have to hide his magic, too. Until the time was right.

When finally, defeated, he returned home all those years later, he knew better. Those winking lights had been a mockery of his innocence. He couldn't blame Hunith for trying, but when she started talking about the stars one bright night, hoping to cheer him up, he cut her off, told her never to talk such nonsense again.

He'd done too much, seen too much. Lost that part of himself long ago.

And as the clouds gathered in and the silence grew and grew and grew, finally, without a word, she wrapped her arms around him and held him close and let him mourn the loss of a magical future full of stars.  

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; It and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
